


Talk it Out

by chelseawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, anxiety trigger, anxiety warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseawinchester/pseuds/chelseawinchester





	

You and the Winchesters had only crossed paths a couple of times, but you had their number in case you needed anything–and Dean said that meant anything, not just about hunts. But you were so worried about doing it. Dean would text you sometimes, asking how you were doing, and you would talk for quite some time, but you never texted him first. You worried that he would think it was weird that you were texting first, mostly because you never did.

It wasn’t only Dean that you did this with. It was everybody. You were worried that people found you annoying, that they didn’t want to talk to you, and that they didn’t want you texting them in the first place. The same thing went for calling.

Dean sent you a text letting you know they would be just outside of town. They caught a hunt that you hadn’t seen–you hadn’t been checking the news lately, you needed some time to relax. You wished it was with someone else, but you didn’t have friends to call over.

The Winchesters stopped by your house one day, wanting to say hi. Of course, you were baffled that someone actually wanted to come over, but you tried not to think about that. You didn’t want your anxiety to affect Sam and Dean’s visit, but naturally, those thoughts entered your mind anyway.

The knock startled you. You opened the door to find the brothers smiling at you. “Hey, Y/N, how are you?” Dean asked, giving you a big hug.

Fighting anxiety. “Good, how was the hunt?”

“Not bad, the shifter was a nasty sonofabitch, but we managed,” Dean replied. “We haven’t heard much from you, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just… busy, I guess.”

Sam interrupted you and Dean. “Hey, is there any way I could get some water?”

“You know where the kitchen is.” You smiled at him, gesturing to the kitchen.

You and Dean sat in the living room, you sitting in a chair and Dean sitting on the couch across from you. Dean gave you this look that said ‘you better tell me the truth.’ Then he said, “Y/N, you would have known there was a hunt. What’s up with you?”

On your first hunt with the Winchesters, you and Dean really connected, both of you having similar feelings of guilt. “I’m okay, I just–”

“You are not okay. And I know you need to talk.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you talk about your feelings all the damn time,” you muttered.

“This is different, Y/N. I want to know what’s wrong.”

“No you don’t.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Dean seemed interested in your problems, but you had to wonder if he was genuinely interested.

Sam walked back into the room, cutting off yours and Dean’s conversation. “Hey. So Y/N, what have you been up to?”

“Not much, I’m on a break from hunting.right now, but hopefully I’ll be back soon. What about you? I know that with the trouble you tend to get yourselves into, you haven’t only been hunting shapeshifters.”

“Well, we met God and his sister–” Sam started.

“Wait, God? Capital G? And he’s got a sister?”

“Yeah, and she was in love with me.”

“Sure she was, Dean.”

“He’s serious. She had a thing for him because he released her when the Mark was removed from his arm,” Sam confirmed.

“Well, y’all have certainly had more fun than I have.” You looked down, taking a deep breath.

Sam asked, “You alright?”

“Yep. Great.”

“Hey, Sam, do you want to go back to the motel? Y/N can probably give me a ride back.” Dean looked at you to confirm, then at Sam.

“Um, yeah, sure. See ya later, Y/N.”

“See ya.”

Dean asked you to come sit down with him on the couch. You knew Dean was about to ask what the hell was going on and you weren’t sure you could deal with it. You were close, but you hardly talked in person, so you weren’t sure how he was going to react to you opening up the way you needed to.

“Y/N,” he said simply.

“It’s hard to explain. I… I’ve really needed someone to talk to, but I’m worried, you know? I don’t want to dump a load of crap on someone that I’m not even close to. But even if someone is okay with me talking to them, I feel like I’m just being annoying. I don’t feel like anyone actually wants to talk to me, and when people do talk to me, I feel like it’s because they feel obligated to.”

“Hey. Hey, look at me. You are not annoying. There were times I hated that you didn’t call, I wanted to hear from you. It’s why I called.”

“I’m just afraid that someone will say something like that but not genuinely mean it. I feel like they’re just trying to make me feel better instead of meaning it.”

Instead of responding, Dean leaned in and kissed you. “Does that convince you?” he said when he broke the kiss.

You started to smile at him. “A little.” He kissed you again, pulling you closer to him.

You knew Dean was going to be there for you. That was enough for now, but you knew you were still going to worry about calling him or texting him, and other people was an entirely different story. You were still anxious about dealing with anyone else, and you had no idea how you were going to fix that, but you had Dean. Maybe he could help you a bit with your anxiety.


End file.
